


hair and flowers.

by edenwrites



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Good Significant Other Alex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Willie Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwrites/pseuds/edenwrites
Summary: willie used to love flowers. maybe alex is the one to help him.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington & Willie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	hair and flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> cr to laila and anon on tumblr (links are in end notes).

Willie used to love flowers. The vibrant colours. The various smells. Especially the memories that came with them.

A memory he held close to him was his mother's garden harbouring almost every flower you think of. He remembered spending every minute he could there when he was growing up. He remembered styling his hair differently every day, a bun, a ponytail, braids, whatever he could manage to do he did and asking his mother to put her choice of flowers in his hair. 

She never said no, of course. She always looked at him with fond eyes and a small smile as she agreed.

He remembered the odd looks and stares, the words that were said, but he paid them no mind. As long as his mother was happy, that's all that mattered to him. 

And then, she died. 

Life wasn't quite the same when she did. He remembered feeling lost in a big world that spared no one. So to ease the pain a little, he wore different flowers in his hair every day until he died.

Willie rarely wore flowers in his hair after that. Even more so when he joined Caleb, although he opened up to his mentor, who understood and they said no more about it even if he went to his room and found a different flower each time sitting on his bed, it still didn't feel right to wear them. But he always looked after them, just like his mother would.

And then he met Alex. The drummer boy who managed to become one of the most important people in his afterlife in such a small amount of time. 

It took Willie a while to open up to him. They were sitting on the rooftop of some random building at night, looking up at the stars, when Alex asked him the question.

"What kind of flowers do you like?" 

The skater inhaled sharply and avoided the others eyes.

"Any. Why, are you planning a date hotdog?" He asked. He tried to sound his usual cheeky self but it fell flat, Alex sensed it too. 

"What's wrong? Did I bring back bad memories for you? Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by Willie's chuckle. 

"No not bad ones, good ones." His smile was small, but it was there. "My mother had this garden when I was growing up. She had all these different types of flowers, each had their own category of colour, type, smell, you name it she had it." 

He looked down and Alex grabbed his hand for support. "I remember putting my hair into different styles. Buns, braids, ponytails. And I always asked her to put a flower of her choice in my hair. I got weird looks and stares and name called at school but that was expected, some people don't understand a lot and that's okay.

When she died I used to wear them every day to honour her, but when I died I stopped. I told Caleb and he understood, in his own way, I still find a flower on my bed every day too. I don't wear them but I look after them.

I don't know why but it didn't seem right to wear them anymore."

Alex placed his other hand on Willie's cheek and guided his face to look at him. 

"I think you're brave to even look after them, let alone wear them, it still means you're honouring your mom. What if you started off small?" At Willie's confused look he continued, "What if you started to style your hair again and then work your way up to being comfortable enough to wear flowers?" 

Hesitantly, Willie agreed. 

It took a while, and by that I mean a good few months before he could even consider putting a flower in his hair again, but they got there. 

Alex bought him a bouquet of flowers and delicately placed one in his hair, to which Willie was slowly warming up to and once it was done they both smiled at one another, before Alex took his hand and going on their date around the city. 

It took him another few weeks to allow Alex to randomly place flowers in his hair whenever he had it up or down. Whenever they would walk together, Alex managed to find a flower and say "I'm rescuing the flowers Willie, besides, they suit you better than the floor." 

"Did-did you just... Did you just flirt with me?" Willie asked shocked. 

"Depends. Is it working? Was it good? I can do better, I've been asking Luke for advice because who knows what would happen if I listened to Reggie about flirting." 

Willie let out a laugh that made his face scrunch up slightly, which made Alex blush and laugh with him. 

"You're funny, hotdog." 

Whenever they would hang out with Luke and Reggie and Alex would randomly stop to pick up a flower, they never said anything. When he would place it in Willie's hair, they never said anything. For that, Alex was thankful for them. But Willie was even more thankful to have a boyfriend that cared so much. 

Willie used to love flowers, and now he does.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everyone for reading! please kudos and comment if you want more and if you have any requests!!  
> \---  
> cr to laila and anon on tumblr. 
> 
> laila:  
> tumblr - http://incorrect-jatp-quotes.tumblr.com  
> ao3 - Lylah_Writes  
> \---


End file.
